One example of a sensorized sealing device is known from US 20060006601. The device disclosed herein comprises a seal with a radial sealing lip and further comprises a measuring probe that extends into a space to be sealed. The measuring probe is exposed to a medium to be sealed, and, in one embodiment, the probe is adapted to measure the age of the sealed medium. Thus, the sealed medium—typically a lubricating oil—can be replaced before oil condition has deteriorated to an unacceptable extent.
A further example of a sensorized sealing device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,614, which device incorporates an electrical sensor and a signal generator. In one embodiment the sensor is a Hall sensor, which is mounted at an air side of the sealing lip, for detecting moisture due to leakage. The detection of moisture is indicative of seal wear, meaning that the seal can be replaced before functionality is lost to an unacceptable degree.
Consequently, there are many applications where it is advantageous to provide a seal with one or more sensors. The use of different types of sensors, however, adds to the cost and complexity of manufacturing a sensorized seal unit and increases the demands placed on peripheral equipment for receiving and processing different sensor signals. There is thus room for improvement